rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Weißbrücke (Kapitel)
"Weißbrücke" ist das vierte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. : Für die gleichnamige Stadt siehe Weißbrücke. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand, Mat und Thom kommen in Weißbrücke an. Sie wollen in einer Schenke einkehren, werden jedoch von einem Myrddraal überrascht und müssen fliehen. Thom stürzt sich in den Kampf, um die Jungen zu retten. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Gischt, Fluss Arinelle, Weißbrücke, Andor Rand ist froh, als Mat endlich die Flöte absetzt. Seine Künste im spielen sind mehr als nur schlecht und Thom nimmt ihm das Instrument mit einem abwertenden Kommentar weg. Enttäuscht sagt er, er hätte Schäfer immer für gute Flötenspieler gehalten, doch Mat sagt, Rand wäre der Schäfer. Der Gaukler erklärt, Rand würde etwas Talent zeigen, doch Mat könne besser jonglieren. Rand fragt ihn, warum er sich immer noch bemüht, ihnen etwas beizubringen, obwohl sie gar keine Gaukler werden wollen und ihre Scharade ein Ende hat, wenn sie Moiraine finden. Thom mustert ihn nachdenklich und fragt, was sie tun werden, wenn die anderen tot sind oder sie sie nicht finden. Überzeugt erklärt Rand, sie würden noch leben und fordert Mat auf, ihm zuzustimmen. Doch Mat erklärt, dass sie genauso gut tot sein könnten und sie sich damit abfinden müssen. Ein Matrose ruft vom Mast, dass Weißbrücke in Sicht ist, und die Männer beginnen emsig, alles vorzubereiten. Doch Mat und Rand starren sich nur an. Rand fragt sich, warum Mat so etwas sagt. Er kann und will nicht darüber nachdenken, dass sie tot sein könnten, doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf fragt ihn, warum es so sein muss und ob nicht auch einmal Helden sterben könnten. Doch plötzlich wendet Mat den Kopf ab und Rand springt auf. Sie entfernen sich von einander, um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Rand betrachtet von der Reling aus die Weiße Brücke, die sich wie ein schlanker, fast zu zerbrechlicher Bogen über dem Fluss erhebt. Nachdenklich sagt er, sie sehe aus wie aus Glas, und Domon erklärt ihm, sie wäre stärker und widerstandsfähiger als jedes Material, das er kennt. Thom sagt, sie wäre aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden, doch Domon widerspricht, dass auch jemand anderes sie gebaut haben kann. Als sie unter der Brücke hindurch fahren, sagt Rand zu Thom, dass sie es geschafft haben. Als sie am Hafen anlegen, beobachtet er wartend, wie die Männer das Schiff vertäuen und die inzwischen angekommenen, schwarz lackierten Kutschen der Kaufleute. Die Kaufleute betreten das Schiff, doch Domon beachtet sie nicht, sondern schmeißt Floran Gelb mit wütenden Tiraden von Bord. Der kleine Mann wirft noch einen letzten, hasserfüllten Blick auf Rand und die anderen, dann verlässt er die Gischt. Mat, Rand und Thom packen ebenfalls ihre Sachen und wollen das Schiff verlassen. Aufmerksam sieht Rand sich in der Menschenmenge um, doch er kann nirgendwo ein bekanntes Gesicht entdecken. Kurz bevor sie die Laufplanke betreten, fängt Domon sie ab und fragt Thom, ob dieser ihn nicht bis Illian begleiten will, wo bald wieder der Wettbewerb stattfindet, welcher Gaukler die Beste Version von Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn darbieten kann. Thom sagt, das Angebot sei verlockend, doch sie könnten sich die Fahrt nicht leisten. Domon zieht einen Geldbeutel hervor, den er Thom zuwirft und sagt, sie hätten ihre Passage abgearbeitet und die Stimmung an Bord gehoben. Er bietet ihnen sogar noch einmal so viel Geld an, wenn sie ihn bis nach Illian begleiten. Thom zögert, doch Rand sagt, sie würden in Weißbrücke jemanden treffen und dann weiterreisen. Thom wirkt einen Moment, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann erklärt er Domon, sie würden sich ihm vielleicht wieder anschließen, wenn ihre Freunde nicht da sind. Domon ist enttäuscht, da er ohne Gelb nichts hat, woran seine Mannschaft ihren Ärger auslassen kann. Er sagt, die Trollocs seien vielleicht wirklich hinter ihnen her gewesen. Mat entgegnet sofort, dass sie hinter dem gleichen Schatz her waren. Domon knurrt nicht überzeugt und verspricht Thom dann sogar die doppelte Menge Gold, wenn sie zurückkommen. Er sagt, sie würden gleich am nächsten Morgen ablegen. Thom zögert, doch Rand schiebt ihn aufs Dock. Ihre Ankunft löst einige Aufmerksamkeit aus, weil die Menschen den Gauklerumhang bemerken, und Rand ist bestürzt, dass sie so unvorsichtig waren. Erst als sie schon ein Stück gegangen sind, reißt Thom sich zusammen und sagt, ein Wirt könnte wissen, ob ihre Gefährten schon in der Stadt waren. Außerdem will er mit Rand und Mat reden. Sie laufen durch die Stadt und Rand sieht sich interessiert um. Man merkt auch in Weißbrücke, dass der Winter hart war, denn es gibt nur wenige Waren und die Menschen sehen besorgt aus. Ort: Des Wanderers Ruheplatz, Weißbrücke, Andor In der Ortsmitte befindet sich ein großer Platz, auf dem auch die Weiße Brücke endet. Thom wählt die Schenke Des Wanderers Ruheplatz aus und betritt die Schenke. Der Schankraum ist von einer Holzwand getrennt. Nur der Wirt ist anwesend und Thom bestellt bei ihm heiße Getränke, bis sie sich an einen Tisch hinter der Trennwand setzen. Der Wirt fragt Thom, ob er länger in der Stadt bleibt, da er ihm einen Preisnachlass für Zimmer und Essen gewähren würde, wenn er seine Schenke mit Menschen füllt. Thom sagt, er würde darüber nachdenken. Als der Wirt fort ist, beschwert er sich leise, dass ein ehrlicher Wirt ihn umsonst wohnen und essen lassen würde. Mat fragt, warum sie gerade hier eingekehrt sind, da der Raum schmutzig und verwahrlost wirkt. Thom erklärt, dass die Schenke nahe der Straße nach Caemlyn liegt und jeder, der dort weiterreisen will, hier vorbei kommt. Da sie wissen, dass ihre Freunde nicht auf dem Fluss reisen, ist er sicher, hier etwas erfahren zu können. Der Wirt bringt ihre Getränke und Thom fragt nach Neuigkeiten. Der Wirt, der sich als Bartim vorstellt, berichtet, dass der Falsche Drache Logain auf dem Weg nach Tear gefangen genommen wurde und jeder, der Zeit hat, sich auf den Weg nach Caemlyn macht, wo er der Königin vorgeführt werden soll, bevor die Aes Sedai ihn nach Tar Valon bringen. Thom sagt, dass das ein Ereignis ist, aus dem man eine Geschichte machen könnte. Er fragt, ob es Reisende in der Stadt gibt, die wüssten, welchen Weg die Aes Sedai nehmen wollen. Bartim erklärt, sie sollten nach Caemlyn gehen, wenn sie Logain sehen wollen. Thom fragt, ob viele Fremde durch die Stadt kommen und Bartim berichtet von einem Mann, der eine Proklamation verlesen hat. Anscheinend wurde Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn ausgerufen, weil die Menschen in Illian glauben, dass die Letzte Schlacht nahe ist. Um Zustimmung heischend sagt er, der schwere Winter und die vielen Falschen Drachen in den letzten Jahren müssten doch etwas bedeuten. Thom zitiert etwas aus der Wilden Jagd nach dem Horn und erfreut erklärt Bartim, dass er die Menschen in Scharen in seine Schenke locken würde, wenn er sie erzählt. Da der Gaukler nachdenklich wirkt, mischt Rand sich ein und fragt nach seinen Freunden. Der Wirt wird misstrauisch und fragt, wie sie aussehen. Thom wirft Rand einen scharfen Blick zu und gibt dann eine kurze Beschreibung der Gesuchten ab. Sofort erhebt Bartim sich und sagt, sie sollten am besten sofort weiter reisen und nicht in seiner Schenke bleiben. Thom fragt fast desinteressiert, ob jemand anderes nach ihnen gefragt hat, und Bartim erzählt nervös von einem merkwürdigen, verrückt wirkenden Mann, Padan Fain der eine Woche zuvor in Weißbrücke war. Er hat nach einigen der Gesuchten gefragt und als Rand fragt, ob er sicher ist, dass es um die gleichen Personen ging, erzählt der Wirt, es ginge besonders um drei junge Männer. Der kurze Blick, den er Rand und Mat dabei zuwirft, zeigt ihm, dass er sie erkannt hat. Rand schaudert und fragt sich, ob Ba'alzamon einen Schattenfreund benutzen würde. Bartim erzählt weiter von einem anderen Mann und diesmal scheint er Angst zu haben. Er sieht sich erst um, bevor er leise von einem ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann erzählt, dessen Blick einem bis ins Mark fährt. Dieser Fremde war mehrmals gekommen und hatte immer die gleichen Fragen gestellt, die gleichen wie auch der Verrückte. Und die Torwächter behaupten, so jemand habe die Stadt niemals betreten. Die drei schweigen eisern, denn alle wissen sofort, dass die Beschreibung nur auf einen Myrddraal passt. Thom erklärt schließlich, dass er so jemanden noch niemals getroffen hat. Bartim sagt, er würde sich sicher daran erinnern. Er erklärt, der schwarz gekleidete Fremde würde die gleichen Personen suchen, unter anderem auch einen weißhaarigen Gaukler. Thom sagt sofort, er wäre nicht der einzige alte Gaukler und würde diesen Mann nicht kennen, doch Bartim sagt entschuldigend, der Fremde hätte den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er es nicht gern sehen würde, wenn man irgend jemandem aus der Gruppe hilft. Er sagt, er würde nichts über sie sagen und gibt ihnen sogar ihr Geld zurück. Dann bittet er sie, schnell zu gehen und verlässt den Tisch. Als er fort ist, sagt Mat, sie hätten wissen sollen, dass man auch in Weißbrücke nach ihnen sucht und Thom fügt hinzu, dass der Myrddraal zurückkommen wird. Leise erklärt er, sie sollten am besten auf die Gischt zurückkehren, da der Myrddraal sicher in Caemlyn weiter suchen wird. Rand widerspricht, denn er will die anderen auf jeden Fall finden. Thom sagt, er sei verrückt und sie hätten keine Wahl, denn er ist sicher, dass Bartim alles erzählen wird, egal wie ernst er seine eben gemachte Aussage gemeint hatte. Außerdem wüssten die Myrddraal, dass sie nach Caemlyn und Tar Valon wollen, deshalb sollten sie sich nach Süden absetzen. Rand widerspricht erneut und Thom versucht es ihm schmackhaft zu machen, doch ohne Erfolg. Rand ist überzeugt, dass man sie finden wird, egal wohin sie gehen. Er sagt, den Träumen könnten sie ohnehin nicht davonlaufen, also will er nach Tar Valon, ob er Moiraine nun findet oder nicht. Thom sagt, ein Traum könne ihn nicht verletzen, doch Rand denkt nur an die kleine Wunde, die er von dem Traum mit der Dornenhecke zurückbehalten hatte. Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel) Thom bemerkt Rands Gedanken und sagt, es seien nur Träume. Er will Mats Beistand, doch der sagt, er solle ruhig zum Schiff zurückgehen, wenn er will, er und Rand würden dann allein weiterziehen. Wütend entgegnet Thom, er glaube vielleicht, inzwischen genug zu wissen, und sollte ihm noch einmal sagen, dass er gehen soll. Ohne zu zögern sagt Mat, er solle gehen und Rand sieht, dass er unter seinem Mantel den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth berührt. Doch bevor noch etwas geschehen kann, hören sie Stimmen von der anderen Seite der Trennwand. Männer lachen und einer sagt zu einem anderen, er sei betrunken, wenn er glaube, Trollocs gesehen zu haben. Die drei werden sofort aufmerksam und nervös. Rand späht über die Trennwand und sieht Floran Gelb mit zwei Männern zusammensitzen. Bartim gibt vor, seine Theke zu putzen, während er dem Gespräch ganz genau zuhört. Flüsternd berichtet Rand von Gelbs Anwesenheit. Sie hören, wie Gelb von ihrer Anwesenheit auf dem Schiff und seiner Version der Ereignisse berichtet und Rand fragt sich, wie bald Bartim sie in dieser Beschreibung erkennen wird, falls er das noch nicht hat. Mat sagt, sie sollten doch auf das Schiff zurückkehren, doch Thom widerspricht, weil man die Geschichte innerhalb einer Stunde in der ganzen Stadt kennen wird. Auch der Myrddraal wird somit davon hören und die Gischt sicher bis Illian verfolgen. Somit haben sie keine Wahl, als sofort zu verschwinden. Sie packen ihre Sachen. Rand bemerkt, dass bei dem Geld, das sie von Domon erhalten haben und das Thom jetzt verteilt, Moiraines Münze nicht dabei ist und irgendwie wünscht er sie sich jetzt zurück. Thom sagt, er gebe ihnen das Geld, falls sie getrennt werden. Er gibt ihnen den Rat, sich von den Aes Sedai fern zu bleiben. Rand fragt, ob er sie verlassen will, und Thom sagt, man wüsste nicht, was geschehen wird. Er fragt Mat, ob dieser immer noch etwas gegen seine Anwesenheit hat, und Mat entschuldigt sich damit, dass er einfach so nervös ist. Thom warnt, dass sie ganz still sein sollen, dann öffnet er sehr leise ein Fenster weit genug, dass sie hindurchschlüpfen können. Es führt zu einer kleinen Gasse und Mat will sofort auf die Straße laufen, doch Thom hält ihn zurück. Vorsichtig betrachten sie den Platz und Mat fragt, warum Thom ihnen hilft, obwohl er ohne sie sicherer wäre. Während Thom seinen Gauklerumhang ablegt und seine Instrumente darin einwickelt, erzählt er ihnen von seinem Neffen Owyn, der Schwierigkeiten mit den Aes Sedai hatte. Owyn Merrilin konnte die Macht lenken und wurde deshalb von der Roten Ajah gejagt. (Der einzige Grund, aus dem sich Aes Sedai für Männer interessieren.) Er war eines der Opfer der Schändlichkeit. Da er selbst mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war und sie für wichtiger hielt, bekam er das alles erst spät mit. Thom war damals Hofbarde in Caemlyn und hatte eine Affaire mit Königin Morgase. (Caemlyn (Kapitel Bd. 2)) Er konnte nicht verhindern, was geschah, und Owyn starb schließlich. Er hat Tränen in den Augen, nachdem er mit dem Erzählen fertig ist, und sagt, er könnte vielleicht aufhören, an Owyn zu denken, wenn er sie zwei aus Tar Valon fern halten kann. Dann verlässt er die Gasse und bewegt sich ganz normal über den Platz. Mat will ihm erst folgen, doch dann sagt er Rand, dass Thom sein Eigentum sicher nicht zurücklassen wird. Er fragt, ob Rand die Geschichte glaubt, und dieser fragt zurück, warum Mat in letzter Zeit so misstrauisch ist. Mat antwortet erst ungehalten, doch dann entschuldigt er sich und sagt, es läge daran, dass sie immer nur weglaufen und ständig in Gefahr sind. Inzwischen sieht er in jedem einen Feind oder Spion. Als er fragt, ob Rand nicht ebenfalls nervös ist, sagt dieser, dazu habe er zu viel Angst. Mat fragt, was die Aes Sedai Thoms Neffen wohl angetan hätten, und Rand fällt dazu nur eine Art von Schwierigkeiten ein. Die Aes Sedai interessieren sich nur für Männer, wenn diese die Macht lenken können. Er spricht das nicht aus und sagt nur, dass es bei ihnen etwas anderes ist. Schweigend warten sie auf Thom, und die Zeit kommt ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Plötzlich kommt ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang in die Gasse und Rand springt sofort auf und greift nach seinem Schwert. Doch der Mann legt die Kapuze seines Umhangs ab und er erkennt Thom. Grinsend sagt der Gaukler, die Verkleidung wäre wohl gut genug, wenn selbst sie ihn nicht erkennen. Eilig packt er seine Habseligkeiten in den neuen Umhang, ohne zu bemerken, wie nervös Rand und Mat immer noch sind. Als es ihm schließlich auffällt, sagt er, sie hätten keine Zeit für so etwas. Er schlägt vor, sie sollten getrennt die Gasse verlassen, damit sie nicht auffallen, und bittet Rand, gebückter zu laufen. Thom verlässt die Gasse als erster, und für Rand wirkt er tatsächlich nur wie irgend ein einfacher Reisender. Er sieht dem Gaukler nach, und sucht mit den Augen den Platz ab, als er plötzlich den Myrddraal bemerkt. Der Blasse kommt genau auf sie zu, während die Menschen ihn nicht einmal ansehen. Sie verschwinden schnell, und der Platz bleibt leer zurück. Der Blick des Myrddraal lähmt Rand und Thom zischt ihm zu, er solle ihn nicht ansehen. Angestrengt wendet Rand sich ab, doch den Myrddraal scheint das nur zu amüsieren. Furchtsam fragt er, was sie tun sollen, dass sie entkommen müssen. Mat hat inzwischen den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth in der Hand, doch auch er zittert. Thom sagt, sie könnten ihm nicht davonlaufen. Er murmelt etwas, wobei Rand den Namen Owyn hört. Dann sagt der Gaukler, sie sollten rennen, wenn er es sagt und schärft ihnen eindringlich ein, sich den Namen Der Königin Segen zu merken, einer Schenke in Caemlyn. Dann schubst er sie plötzlich vorwärts und sagt, sie sollen rennen. Rand und Mat stolpern vorwärts, während Thom den Myrddraal angreift. Überrascht bleibt der Blasse stehen, und Thom schreit den Jungen zu, sie sollten rennen. Hinter ihnen bleiben die Schreie des Gauklers zurück, als sie über den Platz und durch die Stadt hetzen. Rand presst Thoms Bündel an sich und während sie laufen, fliehen die Menschen um sie mit ihnen. Als sie in die Nähe der Stadttore kommen, erinnert sich Rand daran, dass Thom sagte, seine Größe sei verräterisch, und duckt sich im laufen. Zum Glück sind sie nicht die einzigen, die durch das Stadttor fliehen und kommen unbeachtet hinaus. Ort: Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Erst als Weißbrücke hinter ihnen außer Sicht ist, verlangsamen sie ihren Schritt. Obwohl die Straße leer ist, zerrt Mat ihn weiter. Rand erinnert ihn an Thom, doch Mat sagt, er sei tot. Wütend entgegnet Rand, Mat würde auch die anderen für tot halten, doch der Myrddraal sucht sie schließlich noch, also müssen sie am Leben sein. Mat sinkt schließlich erschöpft zu Boden und stimmt zu, dass Rand vielleicht recht haben könnte. Doch bei Thom ist er überzeugt, dass dieser tot sein muss und sagt, ihnen könnte das ebenfalls passieren. Rand sieht zurück und hofft, den Gaukler auftauchen zu sehen. Aber die Straße bleibt leer. Er ruft sich die Schenke in Caemlyn ins Gedächtnis, die ihnen der Gaukler genannt hat, und zieht Mat hoch. Während sie gehen, sieht er sich immer wieder um, doch Thom kommt nicht. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Thom Merrilin * Bayle Domon * Floran Gelb * Bartim Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Egwene al'Vere * Bran al'Vere * Logain Ablar * Morgase Trakand * Padan Fain * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Myrddraal - als schwarz gekleideter Fremder, Halbmensch und Blasser * Siuan Sanche - als Amyrlin-Sitz * Owyn Merrilin * Tam al'Thor Gruppen * Gaukler Berufe * Kapitän * Matrose * Wirt Erwähnt * Aes Sedai * Falscher Drache Orte * Die Gischt auf dem Arinelle * Weißbrücke ** Des Wanderers Ruheplatz Erwähnt * Emondsfeld * Taren-Fähre * Saldaea * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Meer der Stürme * Caemlyn ** Der Königin Segen * Ghealdan * Tear (Nation) * Tar Valon * Große Fäule - als Fäule * Verschleierte Berge * Aryth-Meer * Grenzlande Gegenstände * Weiße Brücke * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Reiherschwert - als Tams Schwert Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Fest von Sefan * Gefangennahme des Falschen Drachen Logain * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn * Letzte Schlacht * Trolloc-Kriege Sonstige * Prophezeiungen des Drachen Lieder * Der Wind, der die Weide beugt (Lied) Sprichworte * "Wie auch immer du es unterrichtest, ein Schwein wird niemals lernen, Flöte zu spielen." - Thom über Mats Flötenkünste. Erzählungen * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Wanderers Ruheplatz Kategorie:Weißbrücke